


The Alpha and His Imprint

by PurpleGemStoneT



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Edward is a dick, F/M, Graphic Description, Imprinting, Werewolf Culture, Work In Progress, You Have Been Warned, none-human Bella Swan maybe, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGemStoneT/pseuds/PurpleGemStoneT
Summary: Bella Swan leaves the Cullen home, the night before her wedding, leaving behind a note explaining she could not marry Edward. In truth, she is indeed just an ordinary human who's live as been turned upside down the moment she landed in Forks to live with her dad.She has discovered things about this cloudy town that even the people who live there couldn't even imagine happening there, at least, not anything supernatural.Will Isabella finally break free from this devil that glitters in the sun, try to repair her relationship with her father and her friendships?Let's see where this story will take us and if there are more horrors to follow this unfortunate soul.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yes I did write this on fanfiction.com a while ago, I will update it within a few days if I have not already.Wolf2Artist is my username on there.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Run little Swan

 

The evening was silent inside of the home were a young woman stood in a stunning wedding gown, the dress longer than the floor having to trail behind her while she paced back and forth in front of the large vanity mirror that hung against the bathroom wall The pearl colored tile chilled her bare feet but it was nothing compared to the chill of dread that coursed through her at the thought of what tomorrow would bring to her barely started mortal life, tomorrow was the day she was to wed a vampire.

Certainly, you would think a woman would adore the idea of marrying and becoming a vampire, hardly! Fear swelled within her very soul at the thought of it when she was ever away from Edward, the fog that he casted through her mind would clear causing her true feelings to struggle forward causing Bella to do more research on vampires and folklore, finding all their dirty trickster powers of manipulation that they use on humans.

Isabella Swan shuddered to a stop from her pacing while her large chocolate eyes looked up at her reflection in the silvery depths of the mirror, she eyed her dress taking in the beauty of the tight material of silken fabric that showed that she was in fact growing into a lovely adult woman but as her eyes roamed upwards she noted that her body was trembling but what confirmed her suspicions were her doe like eyes that were full of an animalistic fear that made her know her instincts had been shouting at her to run from the predicator that had manipulated her mind with his intoxicating eyes and scent making her become someone she wasn’t.

Reaching up a hand to her braided hair, she touched the chestnut colored hair trying to ease the ache from her roots being tugged so tightly into the braid that was then wrapped around the base of her neck to form a bun with some loose strands falling against the back of her neck.

What was she doing? Did she truly wish to marry a vampire a vampire, to also become one, having to watch her loved ones die?

She had never wanted to get married before. She shook her head the clearing fog scattered a bit more from her mind, causing her to think more like her actual self, she barely even remembered saying yes to him! Had she even clearly said yes? When he was around, her thoughts would become clouded but at the same time she was conscious on what was going on around her, it was almost like she was high from his intoxicating presence.

The deadly pheromones of a Venus flytrap allures flies to its sweet nectar within its jaw like leaves to devour them whole, could it be that vampires released the same alluring scent to drawing humans to a deadly trap?

It could be considered like being put under a spell, you wouldn’t notice.

A cold chill ran down her spine, just the very thought of such a sickening twisted power such as that being real, made her wonder if Edward had such a power, what if what she thought was her true self was actually his power making her into a his puppet.

Bella took in a slow breath as she placed her hands onto the sink allowing her head to bow with eyes closed, “This is silly, I love him. I am simply nervous about the wedding…. That is all,” she thought but when she looked up into the mirror she saw chocolate colored eyes wild with fear, a fear that you would see in a deer’s eyes when a lion charging at it.  
Run, her instincts screamed at her.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she shoved her self away from the sink walking into the room, a guest bedroom that was now considered hers in the Cullen household, her thoughts were racing with uncertainty. Thinking of how he’d left her in the forest alone when he broke up with her, then about the four months that followed filled with a drowning depression which had ended up with her hallucinating about him when she did something dangerous.

Bella felt her heart break when the image of her father’s pleading eyes when he would try to get her to go out or at least eat, the pain she’d caused him was brutal but it wasn’t just those few months. No, she’d been cruel to him since she got to Forks.

Slowly she walked over to the large window staring out into the forest, the full moon peeking through the dark rain clouds that were clearing causing the raindrops still on the window to glimmer slightly.

Staring up at the moon, her thoughts shifted from the darkness to the times she spent away from Edward. She remembered how the sun had felt when she’d walked down the beach with her friends from school, how hard she laughed when they had a monstrous food fight at the school which she of course joined in, much to Edwards distaste.  
A smile started to form on her face, her heart fluttering with joy from the memories but as other memories came to mind she felt her heart skip a beat.  
Memories of Jacob.

Bella placed her hand over her heart, staring at the moon longingly as howls in the distant causing her to wonder if one of those howls was Jake trying to call her back from the clouded darkness that had tricked her into thinking she loved a vampire. Gently the young woman opened the window, allowing the breeze to carry the earthy scent of the forest into the room. Taking in a breath of the comforting scent she leaned forward allowing the breeze to make the loose strands of hair to sway.

With hurried hands, she pulled the bobby pins from her hair letting the infuriating things drop to the wood floor with no intention of picking them up, once her braided hair was free she undid the painfully tight braids allowing her chestnut hair to spiral down her back in colorful waves.  
She let out a pleased sigh as the wind blew her hair slowly, causing the ache from her scalp to ease even more.

Her eyes closed slowly as she enjoyed the feeling while listening to the sounds of nature around her, allowing her mind to think of when she was little. She remembered when her a Jake use to run through the forest together with their arms spread wide, he used to call her “baby swan” and would tease her saying she was trying to fly away.

Now look at her, a swan caged up for the pleasure of the hunter who wanted her as a living prize to show off. Feeling the weight of reality settle down on her, she sat on the window ledge while looking up at the moon. What had she let herself get caught up in, she allowed a diamond covered devil seduce her allowing him to place a pearl necklace around her throat but once the blindfold was removed she realized the pearls were metal cuff connected to the wall by a thick chain like the swan she was.

What a fool she had been, thinking a being whom lived on blood could truly love the source of his food. Edward himself had told her that her blood called to him like cocaine does to a drug addict, what was romantic about that? 

What she wouldn’t give to turn back time to go back to when she first met Edward so instead of letting him close, she would turn around and run away as fast as she could.  
She breathed in deeply, even though the window was open she could catch the very faint scent of blood that lingered in the Cullen’s house.

Even in school during the time the teacher had the class prick their fingers, she could smell it and she remembered how she had fainted from the sight of the tiny drop of crimson that formed on Mike’s finger. She did not like blood, so why in the world would she date the very creature that had to live on it by consuming it. She truly did not hold it against the Cullen’s, they couldn’t help it and she knew if they could most of them would probably choose to be human again. But the sight and even the scent of blood makes her sick.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of her lips being against a mouth that had just been covered in blood, the feeling of nausea started to become too much, she swallowed trying to not release whatever food she had left in her stomach onto the floor.

Leaning slightly out the window she tried to focus on the fresh breeze to help ease the feeling more as she glanced over at the glowing alarm clock that was on the small table at her bedside. The Cullen’s had left to go hunting around fifteen minutes ago, she knew that they usually took about an hour or two to hunt from how long Edward would be when he would go hunting.

Feeling every cell in her body kick into survival mode, much like it did when Victoria had shown up again, she looked at the moon a newfound gleam in her chocolate eyes as she hurried over to the desk.

With a new-found emotion driving her, she yanked out a piece of paper along with a pen and the moment the tip of the pen touched the paper, she was writing frantically. She did not even care that her handwriting was sloppy, she just kept writing.  
Her hand seeming to move of its own accord writing down the words that she could not seem to speak aloud around the Cullen’s, her mind was usually in a haze around any of them.

The words being wrote on the paper were her clear thoughts and emotions that were truly her own and not the delusion of a mythical monster’s trickery. Before she knew it, she had written a whole two pages to Edward, she read what she had written and a sad smile slowly formed on her lips.

She knew that his rage would be a terrifying sight once he read the letter…. once he realized that his spell on her had been broken. She stood from her slouched poison over the desk letting the pen drop from her hand. A feeling, a light tuck on her mind felt as if this decision could go one of two ways. She could stay and let his control back onto her or she could flee back to her life, apologize to her dad and hug him like she did when she was little having to go back to her mom when she truly wanted to stay with her dad so she clung to him hope he’d keep her.

For a moment, she just stared at the pieces of paper then she was running, feeling the last of his control snap from her mind and something else even deeper within her burst sending fire through her blood. This feeling felt almost overwhelming but it also was welcoming, something in her mind whispered that Edward did more to her body than control her mind but what she couldn’t think of at the moment, right now she had to run.  
Running from the lie that he had constructed to trick her using his powers, before she knew it she was running on damp earth as she fled into the woods not thinking about what hid in the shadows. She ran as if the devil himself was on her heel and she knew that he certainly would be once his lying bright yellow eyes read the letter she had left him.

The letter that told him that she did not want to marry him, that whatever vampire power he had been using on her was just a blindfold hiding the truth from her, making her think she loved him but the truth was she wanted to run the second she confronted him about being a Cold One.

She ran until she reached La Push, breathing heavily she sat on the sandy beach with her hair in a tangled mess down to the sand and her once white dress was now covered at the bottom with mud as well as splattered up to the top of her dress.  
She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she laid in the sand, not caring that she was out in the night alone.

As she lay there staring at the night sky, her panting slowed to a more normal pace and she allowed her eyes to close bringing her into a light sleep where she dreamed about enjoying the sun with the ones she truly knew that she loved.   
\---------------------------------------------------

 

After what she assumed had been hours, Bella rolled over in the sand with a sleepy sigh. For a moment, she thought she had just dreamed everything that had happened to her, that there really weren’t vampires or werewolves in her reality and they only existed in movies along with books.  
However, once she felt something extremely cold against her arm her eyes snapped open fully awake by the cruel reality that made her realize exactly what was real.

Chocolate colored eyes locked on pale lips as they pull back exposing white teeth with deadly canines gleaming threateningly which caused something deep within her to scream.  
His flawless marbled skin looked twisted, dark and menacing glare from dark black eyes that she could swear was sucking in her very soul.

He hissed, an old accent laced in his venomous words "You're not leavin' me Bella."

She shuddered as she pushed at his chest, hating that she had to touch him even if it was covered in a thin grey shirt.  
Before she had craved his touch, would have done anything to feel him but now it made a shudder go down her body leaving behind a sickly cold chill behind.

She remembered when she first saw his amber eyes, so consuming n entrancing she remembered feeling like she’d do anything he asked her to.  
Even if it was murder, those golden depths held her prisoner for months on end slowly pulling her deeper under the amber depths into the blackest color of night when his thirst consumed him because her blood sung to him.  
His body frozen in time seemed to be colder than ice itself, almost like dry ice the burning cold that seemed to melt your very skin off your muscle. Slinking away from him and his inhumanly beautiful face and his intoxicating scent, his lying coal colored eyes boring into her.

She whispered, "Edward...let me go. What are you even doing on Quileute land? What about the treaty?"

An animalistic growl left his perfect mouth while his fingers dug agonizing into her arms, instantly causing the flesh under this cold grip to bruise, Bella flinched at the pain that ran up her arms.  
Suddenly with a disgusted face he shoved her away from him, not caring to hold back his vampire strength, causing her to go flying into a bolder a few feet away from where they had been laying. As soon as her body contacted the bolder, a sharp burning like pain instantly shot up from her hip causing her to bite her bottom lip to hold in the scream that threaten to burst from her throat.

He snarled while he started to pace, “I do not give a damn what them mutts think!! Why were you goin’ ta leave me Bella? I can give you EVERTHING you hear desires!! Everything!!”

Laying as still as a stone stature, she listened to his snarling and enraged words that slowly faded into white noise. She couldn’t focus on his words, only on his predatory pacing, her instincts telling her to run away as fast as she could but she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance unless he let her.  
Perhaps he would, let her run away then taunt her as he ran beside her or shoving her to the ground while letting her get up again and try to flea away. A painful game of literal cat and mouse.

She wished she could just melt into the sand, to hide away from him.

How could she have thought she was safe there, on La Push soil? Of course, he would  
come for her, even if she was on Quileute land. Her blood called to him like crack to a drug addict.

She watched as he threw things around snarling and yelling at her, but she could not hear him anymore. Her mind had blocked him out, now all she knew was the pain on the back of her left hip. Even now she could feel warm liquid running down her waist through her dress to the sand, she only prayed that one of the wolves could smell her blood and would hurry to the beach to find out where the smell of blood was coming from.

She screams as her body was thrown through the air again, into another bolder, only this time the side of her head smacked against the stone hard causing her black out for a few moments.  
Whining she opened her eyes weakly.

She watched as Edward watched her, then her head smacked to the left with such force she almost thought her neck had snapped. Her right cheek already swollen from his hand.  
She sobbed silently as she felt her cheek swell up more and the pain grew worse, she had to swallow blood that had filled her mouth, from her biting into her cheek as her head had hit the stone.

With a throbbing head she looked at him, his golden eyes black with hunger as he stared at her forehead where blood ran down the side of her nose to her chin then down her throat.  
She whimpered as he grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground into the air, letting her dangle like she was a broken doll he was about to throw away or break even more.  
He snarled as he pulled her closer to his face until she could feel his cold breath on her face, she coughed.

His breath smelt like blood, fresh blood and even though he had hunted recently there he was with black eyes full of thirst, staring into her eyes with her right eye swollen from his hand. She shivered uncontrollably as he turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to his thirsty eyes. He let out a hiss as he licked the side of her neck, she whined as she weakly started to kick. Her insides turned cold when he smiled at her, a cruel smile that she knew meant he was enjoying her pain. Just like James had when she had foolishly gone to the dance studio alone thinking he had her mom.  
Even then he had been controlling her, keeping her away from Jacob.

She gasped when his grip tightened on her throat cutting off her airway just enough to make it harder for her to breath, but not enough to kill her. After a few minutes her lungs burned with the lack of air, she started to kick at him and grabbing at his stone fingers that were still wrapped around her throat. She knew fighting him was pointless, he was a vampire and she was nothing but a foolish human who thought that she was safe around vampires.

She screamed as he threw her away from him, a look of disgust twisting his beautiful face into a monster baring its teeth. The kind of monster that haunted human's nightmares but also brought hope for women, even men, who want to stay young forever. She closed her mouth when her body hit the warm water, but she already had water in her mouth from her suddenly getting thrown into the water.

Her hair swayed around her body as she floated limply in the water, silently crying out for help. She needed someone to save her.

Heat ran up her spine as she heard deep growling start to come from where Edward had thrown her. As she closed her eyes, the sound of glass breaking apart drifted into her water covered ears.  
How close was she to the sore? She wondered but she did not open her eyes to find out, all she wanted to do was float in the warm water, surrounded by peaceful silence.

Then she felt something walking towards her in the water and she started to panic. Was it Edward? Was he going to drown her? Or would he drink her dry until she turned into nothing more than a scrawny lifeless body in the watery depths of La Push's water?  
She felt the heat at her spine run through her body as the person moved closer to her, she sighed as strong arms wrapped around her and picked her out of the cold water into a scorching embrace.

Her eyebrows drew together, Edward was not warm, let alone burning hot. She leaned into the warmth taking a deep breath. The scent of sandalwood mixed with jasmine and damp Earth filled her lungs causing her to shiver and pressed her nose against a warm muscled chest that almost felt hot enough to burn her to her bones. She wouldn’t mind dying by fire, if this person holding her was the cause.

She snuggled deeper into the warm embrace as strong arms wrapped tighter around her. Whoever was holding her, she felt like she knew this person, felt his warm embrace as he hugged her. She searched her memory but her mind was slowly fading. She had lost so much blood.... was she dying? 

No, she was just passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally wakes up and Jacob appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning, mention of blood*

After what seemed like hours the man carrying her stepped onto a wood porch that groaned under their weight, then he walked into someplace warm and that smelt of freshly made sweets. She sighs softly as he set her down onto something soft, possibly a bed or a couch.  
"Is she okay?", asked a soft voice that was full of concern.

Bella heard something like whine’s come from somewhere to her left as a strong husky voice said, "Yeah, she's fine. That damn vampire almost killed her, if Paul hadn't smelt the blood and have the three of them run that way then..."

The voice trailed off but whimpers and groans filled the room, then silence fell.

She took a deep breath, it was the wolf pack. She whimpered as tears spilled over her closed eyes, even though she hurt Jacob. Their brother, their future alpha, they had still run to her rescue. She knew that they probably couldn’t tell who’s blood it was but they still did not turn away when they saw it was her and knowing that made her heart clench with gratitude and pain.

She felt gentle hands wipe away her tears from her cheeks as she slowly opened her good eye looking up at dark brown motherly eyes, on the left side was three thick jagged scars that went down her eye to the bottom of her full lip.  
Emily, Sam's fiancé.

Emily smiled weakly down at her as she brushed her damp chestnut hair from her forehead, careful to not touch her eye that was almost swollen shut.  
Bella let out a whimper as tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked up at the wolf pack brothers, whom all stood in the living room. Watching her closely, eyes full of worry.

She smiled weakly, whimpering as pain throbbed through her head, she whispers softly "Hey guys…."

They smiled back, even Paul who never so much as grinned, smiled at her with worry filled eyes. Sam kneeled down in front of her, as he looked at her swollen eye then the dried blood in her hair, he growled softly deep within his chest, "Crist Bella.... what did he do to you."

She looked up at him, his body was trembling with anger as his eyes closed tight. His wolf was trying to burst to the surface, even Bella could see that.

She reached out slowly, brushing his short hair back in a soothing gesture. She watched as he flinched then relaxed, leaning into the touch.

She watched him closely, then whispered softly "I'm alright Sam, thank you and your pack for coming to save me...even if I don't deserve it for what I have done to Jacob and for…. Being a ‘leech lover,"

Sam looked up, watching her as she let her hand lay on her stomach, "What made him snap Bella?"

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at Emily, who nodded, she sighed closing her eye, "I wrote him a letter, telling him that I figured out that he was making me think I loved him…. when in reality I was getting a crush on Jake. He made me believe in a lie, made my mind go blank whenever he was close to me. I told him that I did not want to marry him, that I wanted a normal life. A human life, not having to be afraid for my life every second I was around him and his family, I’ll admit I do still care for the rest of the Cullens. I truly do believe that Edward did not tell his family what he was doing, I believe they thought I truly was in love with him."

She whimpered as she took a slow breath, willing the pain to ease from the right side of her cheek. She looked up to see the pack members shaking violently, their eyes blazing down at her. She squirmed under their blazing eyes, they were mad at her? Had she said something that angered them? She watched as smiles started to spread along their faces, one by one.

She blinked as she slowly sat up, flinching from the stinging pain, staring at them "What?"

Her question was answered by Sam's deep laughter as he stood, his head thrown back as his body shook.

She frowns as she thinks, “What the heck are they laughing at?”

Emily walked back into the room with a smile on her face as she gently put an ice pack on Bella's swollen eye, her black hair pulled back in a loose braid. She whimpered as she placed her hand on the ice pack, not wanting the cold but soon she sighed feeling the pain ease from her swollen cheek and eye. She watched as the pack started to eat the sweet muffins that Emily had just pulled out of the oven.

Bella smiled as she watched Emily kiss Sam on the forehead, then lightly touch her stomach. She blinked as she watched Emily touch her lower stomach often, Bella broke into a smile, not caring about the pain. She stood as she walked slowly to the bathroom, when she reached the bathroom she looked in the mirror and let out a gasp.

She looked like she had been in a horror film, blood ran down the left side of her face in thick rivers down her throat to her once white dress. Her hair was in a tangled mass of sand, salt water and blood making it cling to her body sickly.

Sighing she walked out of the bathroom only to be stopped by Emily with her hands holding a dark red towel and some clothes, "I thought you would want to clean up...since I know you don't like the smell of blood."

Bella smiled as she thanked her then took the towel and clothes from Emily, then she gently closed the door. She knew that the shower was going hurt but she could not stand the smell of blood on her body anymore, it made her sick when she had to smell it in her Bio class but now she knew that the blood was on her body and that made it a thousand times worse!

That just made her want to scrub her body until her skin was raw, which would be torture considering it would hurt just lightly rubbing at her bruised and bleeding flesh. She sighed thinking it would be best if she went to the hospital to get checked out, if anything she probably might have a concoction which would be horrible.

As cold water spilled down the shower head she gently turned the handle so that it became slightly warmer, not wanting to burn her still open wounds.  
As gently as she could she took off her ruined wedding dress and her undergarments, then ever so slowly she stepped into the shower biting her bottom lip as the water seeped into her wounds.  
She let out pained gasps as she washed her hair with Emily's mango scented shampoo, the stinging in her aching scalp slowly washed down her body along with the once dry blood that clung to her wavy chestnut hair. She looked down at her feet and shuddered seeing the crimson pool at her feet that flowed down to the drain, like the ancient Nile river that had once ran red or so they said in stories and showed in movies.

After the blood had been washed off her body and her hair clean of blood and sand, she turned off the shower as she slowly stepped out of the it. Doing her best to not slip on the white tile flooring of the bathroom, thankfully there was a green bath rug for her to step onto.  
Soon her body was dry and her hair wrapped in the slightly damp red towel Emily had given her to use.  
Then she pulled on the clothes, blinking as they hung loosely on her body. The large sweat pants hang barely to her slender hips and the shirt was more like a nightgown, since it went down to her knees. It must be one of the packs members, slowly she stepped out of the bathroom with her bloody dress rolled up into a ball in her hands.

She walked into the living room, looking for Emily so that she could ask her to get rid of the dress but the living room was empty. Leaning forward, she glanced in the kitchen, no one was there either. As she pushed her lips into a pucker, she walked through the kitchen to the front door.

Bella let out a sigh of delight as she felt the sunlight on her skin, she never knew she could love sunlight so much. She slowly opens her eyes, staring up at the blue sky that had some clouds floating across it then a sound of deep growling made her almost jump out of her skin. Ever so slowly she walked to the backyard, was it the wolf pack or the Cullen's?

She shivers at the thought of the Cullen’s coming to kill her for choosing not to marry Edward, she smiles weakly, but she could never choose him. Not after knowing what he had been doing to her the entire time they were together. As silently as she could she walked to the last corner of the house, peeking over the edge she let out a gasp at what she saw.

Jacob, in his wolf form snarling at Sam. His russet fur stood up straight on the back of his neck as he stared at Sam, who was also in his wolf form. Was Jacob really going to fight his alpha?

She wondered as she watched the two massive wolves pace back and forth staring at each other with their teeth bared. Neither one backing down to the other, both alphas ready to fight to the death if it was to protect what they loved or to settle a dispute.

Bella knew that Sam always thought of her as a little sister that he needed to protect but for Jacob, she had a feeling it was so much more for him than it was for Sam. Then they lunged at each other with amber eyes blazing with alpha pride and their deadly canines gleaming in the sunlight, which Bella knew would soon be covered in a bitter sweet crimson liquid.

Her world seemed to move in slow motion as she ran towards the two fighting wolves, like a madwoman, she started screaming his name. Jacob. Patches of fur were flying as their deadly jaws bit at each other, She couldn’t help but admire how their graceful bodies moved with such effortless speed. She shook her head as she mentally yelled at herself, "Damn it Bella, this is no time to be admiring them! You have to stop them!"  
"Bella, NO!" She heard Emily screamed.  
She must of saw her running towards the still fighting wolves. She watched as the large black wolf seemed to shake for a moment, most likely re-gaining some control, then he shook his head and turned to her with narrowed eyes watching her as she kept running towards them. The black wolf looked at the russet colored one then growled deep in his throat, a warning maybe. The large black wolf walked to a relieved looking Emily who quickly walked to his wolf form without hesitation.

Bella slowly stopped when Jacob turned his large yellow eyes to her, his fur was ruffled from the fight and made him look tired but his eyes stayed alert, ready to fight again if need. She took in a breath as he started to walk towards her as he put his head up high with his shoulders back, he moved more gracefully than he had before and he seemed to have more pride than the last time she had saw him in his wolf form. Not to mention it looked like he had gained a lot more muscle. Like a LOT more.

As he got closer to her, she started to feel a fire slowly come to life inside her. Starting as a dim glow, like a small candle but started to grow brighter until it blazed deep within her body, making her insides catch on fire much like the feeling that had started when she started to run away from the Cullen’s home.

He seemed to notice how she was feeling because his head tilted to the side just slightly and his eyes seemed to darken, she could see the muscle moving under his fur pelt as he continued his approach.

Powerful, was the only word that Bella could use to describe Jake's wolf.

She felt a shiver move up her body as she watched the muscles in his powerful body move as he walked towards her, his yellow eyes locked on her own. She took a deep breath as he stopped in front of her, his muzzle a few inches from her face. Slowly she tilted her head back as she looked up from his russet colored muzzle to his eyes.

Did he know what Edward did to her? Did he know that she was not going to marry his enemy?

As if reading her mind, he leaned his large nose against her throat and started to breath in the air around her, filling his lunges with her scent. Her heart started to beat faster against her chest, almost like it was slamming against her ribs, as his cold wet nose touched her burning skin. She faintly wondered if the sickly-sweet scent still clung to her even though she showered, was his scent pressed into her bruised skins so deeply that it would take a few days for it to fade.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath into her lungs, her body felt strange. More alive than she had been since she first met Edward.  
She knew to love him, would be as easy as breathing. Jacob had told her that many times, but she had been so consumed by Edward to know that what he was telling her was true.  
She let out a gasp as Jake’s wolf let out a slow breath against her throat, she looked down at his muzzle when she felt herself blush.  
How was it that she could have a friend like Jake and yet love him so much more than one?   
He had always been with her, had loved her for who she was and never judging her or told her what was best for her.   
He allowed her to make mistakes and he accepted her like she was his nirvana from the shift, from the pack mind.  
She faintly wondered how long he had been at Sam’s and Emily’s house...had he heard what she had said and that was why the pack was laughing? She quickly shook her head, casting away the thought into the back of her mind as she ever so slowly she took a step back from the giant russet wolf, no matter how much she wanted to believe that she could be enough for him...to make him happy, she just couldn’t risk losing him as a friend...even if it meant losing her heart.

She already feared losing him to some random woman or man, his imprint. She wouldn’t live if what happened to Leah happened to her...she wouldn’t become angry or stronger from it, she would die of a broken heart.

As she whirled around on her bare feet she could already hear bones cracking, popping in and out of place as they changed shape but she could also hear him following her through the shift. As she fled from the man she loved, she could hear him quicken his chase after her.

“I wonder... how long he has been chasing me,” she wondered as she ran from her best friend, from her own personal sun and her protector.

Bella ran past Sam and Emily’s house into the forest, her hair flowing behind her as she ran past the tree lining. The forest floor felt damp under her feet and the scent of forest flooded her senses every time she took in a gasping breath, a shiver would run up her spine when her feet sunk down into the cold mud that she was running over...she was going to have to take another shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Why did she always run away from the people that cared about her?

Even if he wasn’t a werewolf, Jake would catch her but still she ran until she felt her foot catch on something, most likely a tree root that had grown over the soil. Than her body hit the ground only to have her body start to roll down the steep slope of the small hill.  
She let out a groan as she finally lay on her stomach at the bottom of the hill, why did her dad pass on his clumsiness to her?

If anyone was cursed, it was her to forever to have two left feet and to trip over everything... even a lady bug.  
As she lay on the ground she remembered when she was six, they had went ice skating with Billy and Jake, Jake was four so he needed a lot more help than she did but he always seemed to be determined to be by her side the whole time they were ice skating.  
Jake always smiled at her and even held her hand but when other girls would try to hold his hand or get really close to him, he would run away from them like they had the black plague. Sometimes he even growled at them.

He always made her feel special, even when they were just children, like she was his most precious friend in the world. 

With a groan she pushed herself up and slowly sat on the damp earth, not caring that the cold moisture was seeping through the fabric of the sweat pants.  
Ever so slowly she looked around to see where she was.

A large mixture of oak trees, pine trees, maple sap trees and willow trees towered around her, almost seeming to loom over her.  
Shivering she slowly got to her feet only to slump against a large willow tree behind her, she sighed as she tilted her head back letting her eyes close.  
Warm sunlight spilled through the leaves onto her pale skin, making her smile as she felt the warmth seep into the skin on her face.

The sound of someone running towards her quickly made her shivered, her heart started to pound in her chest as she looked up at where the sound was coming from.

Than she saw him.

Jacob.

He ran through the trees with ease, his muscles moving under his naturally tan skin as he jumped over dead trees and avoided thick bushes. He moved so gracefully and skillfully it made him seem more like a predator than a protector, as she watched him she decided he was on the hunt...and she was his prey. His jaw was clenched tightly as he made his way towards her, his black eyes locked on her large chocolate doe eyes. She shivers as she reached back behind her and gripped the tree trunk, not caring that the wood of the willow tree was digging slightly into the palm of her hand.

As he got closer to her she felt herself blush when she noticed he wasn’t wearing anything but black sweatpants.

Her blush worsened when a tiny voice in her head giggled, “Don’t act like you don't like seeing him half naked, for you!”

She closed her eyes as she quickly shook her head, scattering her lustful thoughts away to the back of her mind.  
When she opened her eyes she was met by Jacob’s eyes only a few inches from hers and she did the only thing she could do, she squeaked.

Jacob let out a soft chuckle as he moved closer, “Did I scare you?”

She shook her head as she turned her head away from him, too embarrassed to even look at him.

A warm hand gently touched her neck and slid up to her cheek, gently caressing her jawline causing her to shiver and slowly she turned her head to look at him.  
As soon as their eyes locked she felt everything fade away, like nothing mattered but him.  
The sound of the forest slowly dimmed and his dark eyes seemed to grow darker the longer she stared into them.

But something was different about him, he didn’t seem like her personal sun anymore.  
He seemed to have grown since the last time she saw him.

Slowly she looked at him more closely.  
His hair was slightly longer, his tan was darker, he had some chest hair but it was so light in color that you had to look closely to see it, his muscles were more defined and toned but what she noticed most were his eyes.

Even though they were a dark brown, there was now a hint of amber mixed in the muddy brown depths but she knew for a fact that he never had amber in his eyes before.

Blinking she tilted her head to the side, “Jake...what’s with you eyes?”

His mouth opened slightly as his eyes narrowed in slight shock at her question, “What about them?”  
She frowns slightly as she reached up with her hands and touched one of his high cheekbones, she spoke softly as she looked into his eyes, “Well...before they were only brown...but now it looks like they have amber in them...is it a wolf thing?”

Jacob smiled as he turned his face in her hands so he could nuzzle the inside of her palm, she smelt so good to him and his wolf, “Yeah. I guess you can say its a wolf thing. But it shows more in alpha’s when they…”  
He trailed off as his nipped her palm, his wolf scratching just under his skin, she let out a soft sound that made him growl with approval.  
Bella shivered when Jake nipped her palm again but she quickly pulled it away causing him to look at her with narrowed eyes, he didn’t seem happy that she did that.

She squirmed slightly under his heated gaze, “So...um….are you a alpha or something, I was just asking cause you seem different... more...well...stronger and...maybe more proud?”  
Slowly she looked back at him when she heard him make a deep noise in his chest, like a low rumbling growl, her mouth fell open.

His eyes were overtaken by a dark yellow amber color with light tints of brown, much like a wolf’s eyes.  
As she stared into his eyes, he pressed her back against the willow tree with his body. The heat from his body was enough to feel like it could burn her to her very soul, she bit her bottom lip.

A slow deep growl came from Jacob as his eyes locked on her lips, making her squirm even more. Why was he acting so much like a wolf in heat?  
She mentally kicked herself, he’s a werewolf of course he would act like a wolf….wait... does that mean he can go in heat? She mentally kicked herself more as she blushed.

Slowly she took a deep breath, “Jacob...can...you tell me...what’s going on?”

She watched as his body started to tremble slightly and he started taking quick,deep breaths. After what seemed for hours, he looked at her smiling, “Well, to put it bluntly. I took my rightful place as alpha, making me very strong but also..” he hesitated for a moment, as if he was searching for the right word, then let of a soft growl, “very dangerous.”

A shiver ran up her spine as he growled, no dough he was dangerous but for some reason she wasn’t afraid of him. She was excited by him, mental kick number three.  
She took a deep breath as she slid out from between him and the tree, “That’s great Jake..so that must explain why your eyes changed and you grew so much muscle….right?”

He nods slowly as his arms fold over his powerful chest, watching her closely.

Taking a deep breath she forces a smile at him, “So any luck finding your imprint? I’m sure that since you’ve accepted your wolf your imprint should show up sooner, right?”

She couldn’t help but hear the jealousy slip into her voice as she talked about some other girl getting to be Jacob’s imprint, she felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest from how much it hurt.  
There was silence for a long time, neither of them saying anything.

Bella’s heart stopped as her eyes grew wide, “You….found your imprint?”

Her eyes grew more round when Jacob nodded slowly, at the same time her heart stopped in her chest and tears filled her eyes.

She lost him, to some random girl that didn’t even know him. But she also knew that imprints knew everything about their mates...even if they just met, they knew subconsciously what the other felt, they even knew where the other one was… like a moth drawn to a flame.

The pain in her chest was too much for her to handle, her hand quickly went to her chest and rubbed it as if trying to sooth her dying heart but to no avail.  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek as everything blurred then went black.

Great, she fainted from shock.

Groaning Bella rolled over on her side, where was she?  
Slowly she opened her eyes only to close them tightly, ugh bright light!

She rolled over on her other side and opened her eyes, blinking.

The room had dark blue walls with a dresser pressed against the wall next to a red wood door. Groaning she sat up, was she at Sam and Emily’s? As she pushed herself off the bed it gave of a low metallic shudder as the springs in the mattress were relieved of what little weight she had. Slowly she opened the door and peeked through, she could hear a group of people talking. As her eyebrows draw together she opened the door slightly more, just enough for her to slip through. As she tip toed to the end of the hallway she stilled when she heard Jacob roar, “What do you mean give her time?! I’ve given her more then enough time!”  
She blinked, were they talking about her? She shivered as she takes another step forward, she could feel that with every step she took, heat would roll up her spin to her broken heart.

Even though she knew Jacob found his imprint, she couldn’t help but wish he hadn’t. She shook her head angry at herself, she won’t be selfish anymore with Jacob! Even if it killed her inside, she would force a smile for him….and his imprint.

Her broken heart starts to ice over at the thought of seeing him with his imprint, his soulmate. Instinctively she reached up and rubbed her chest, trying to cast away the icy frost that was now coating her heart.  
Just the thought of him holding another woman(or man) in his arms made her heart freeze over more, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if she saw them together all lovey dovey.

Her eyebrows draw together, was this how Jacob felt when she was with Edward? She bows her head causing her chestnut hair to cover her face, of course that’s how he felt watching her and Edward together. She knew that he would of felt exactly the same as she did at this moment but his was multiplied by ten fold because he was a werewolf, his heart broken every time he looked at her and knew that he could never have her because she was already with someone. She leaned against the hallway wall as she remembered his painful eyes when she had been visiting him after Edward left her, how much his eyes pleaded with her to choose him...to let him comfort her...to let him in.

She turned her face away from Jacob’s voice, no longer hearing his words as she quietly shuffled back to her room. She had to let him go...and the only way for her to do that was for her to leave, move back in with her mom and Phil in Jacksonville Florida. She quickly but quietly slipped back into the room and closed the door as she sat on the bed, the door swings open and Emily stood in the doorway with a knowing look on her face. Slowly Emily walked in, closing the door behind her than she moved over to Bella and sat beside her “Were you listening in on the conversation?” she asks gently, her eyes full of understanding.

Bella looked down as she slowly nodded her head and Emily wrapped her arm gently around her.

After what seemed like hours Emily slowly brushed Bella’s chestnut hair out of her face as she spoke gently, “Bella...from what I understand of your relationship with Jacob..you’re probably scared about how your feeling about your best friend, right?”

She looked up at Emily with wide eyes, she knew what she was going through?

She smiled at the look on Bella’s face, “Oh sweetheart, I know exactly how you feel. I was scared about my feelings about Sam when I first saw him, so I did the only thing I thought was best. I tried to ignore him...because he was with Leah at the time, I didn’t want to tell her my feelings for her boyfriend so I ignored them...but it made my heart turn to ice...then I left-well, I more so ran away…” she laughs weakly as memories flashed through her dark chocolate eyes and Bella watched in shocked silence, Emily knew her feelings.

As Bella watched Emily her heart twitched in it’s icy prison and she looked at the door, knowing that Jacob was on the other side of the door even if she couldn’t see him, she knew it was him. She could feel him.  
As if sensing the attention shift, Emily gently touched Bella’s shoulder “Bella..I know that you might be thinking about running away...but trust me when I say this, it won’t help. It will seem like its okay, you’ll get use to the cold but after a few weeks you’ll start to feel physical pain that makes vampire venom feel like warmth from the sun.”

Bella watched as Emily’s eyes cloud over with tears, “If just the memory of the pain brings tears to her eyes, I can’t imagine what it feels like when you go through it..”, she thought as she hugged Emily tightly shocking both herself and Emily.

As they pull apart Emily rubs Bella’s back in a motherly gesture of comfort. “Don’t run away from him Bella.”  
Before she could open her mouth to respond, Emily was already closing the bedroom door behind her.  
Sighing she lays back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as warmth ran up her spine, she slowly got up at walked over to the bedroom door. She took in a breath as she opened the door, where Jacob stood now in a shirt and a pair of black shorts that had a green strip on the sides. As they stood there staring at each other, laughter filled the house from the kitchen where the pack was most likely eating some muffins Emily made.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she glances towards the kitchen, why was she suddenly feeling nervous?  
Jacob lets out a soft rumble from his chest as he watched her closely. He knew he was making her nervous, he could tell by her body language and he could also smell it in her scent.

She shivers as she looks back up at Jacob, biting her bottom lip again, causing him to let out a low rumble from his chest again.

Heat passed between them, from their locked eyes. Slowly light chocolate eyes looked down away from the scorching amber eyes that watched every movement that she made.

She glances up at him and whimpers softly, "Jacob..."  
Her voice gave out, she reached up to touch her throat. Why was it so hard to talk to Jacob all of the sudden? Was she nervous to voice her feelings?

She felt a whirlpool of emotions swell within her body and her heart, so many emotions from the very beginning she had met Jacob when they were just children. She bows her head, she knew that she loved him very deeply but he had a mate now. There was nothing left for her there in La Push...she had to go home, back to her simple life with her Dad.

After taking a deep breath she slowly walked passed Jacob and toward the kitchen, she knew that Jake was following her...she could feel him.

As soon as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, all eyes were on her. Making her suddenly conscious that she was still broken and bruised from his brutal attack. She reached up to touch her still slightly swollen eye, she flinched at the slight pain from the touch.

Emily smiles weakly watching Bella from Sam's side, she instantly heads over to the hurt girl. Wrapping the girl in a motherly embrace, holding her gently trying to show the girly kindness and love through the simple embrace. Hesitantly Bella returned the sudden hug, feeling warmth swell within her chest. She knew that Emily wanted the best for her, wanted her to experience a pure kind of love that only happened once in a lifetime.

Ever so slowly the two woman pulled apart from each other, both sharing a understanding smile with the other. Emily gently pushed the younger woman to the table, gently taking a muffin from the plate located in the center of the table and placing it into the other's hand.

Silently Bella stared at the muffin for a moment then glanced up at everyone's faces ,finding all of them staring at her..almost seeming to see if she'll eat the muffin or not. Slowly she takes a bite of the warm sweet, shivering slightly at the favor touches her taste buds. As she chews the bite, all of the pack seem to visibly relax as she swallowed the first bite and took another bite.

Easy conversations slowly started up, it was mostly about school work and how some of the teachers could be total asswholes about certain things. Bella sat there, silently listening as she started to eat her second muffin. After about a few moment she glanced over at Emily and smiles gently as the older woman looks back smiling.

She says gently, "You know....I can help you....cook I mean."

Almost instantly the talking stopped, causing Bella to stiffen as she looked around her eyes slightly wide, "W-What...?"

Emily giggles, which causes Bella to look at her, "I'd like that Bella, maybe we can teach each other some new cooking styles."

She stated matter-of-factly as her eyes sparkled with joy, Bella smiled big "Yeah, sounds like fun. Would you want me bring stuff over from my house that we can practice making?"

The taller woman pushed her lips in thought as she slowly walked over towards Bella and sat down next to her, "Hmmm well, Sam was thinking about having a bonfire tomorrow night...I think that would work since these boys seem to eat A LOT."

They stare at each other for a moment then start giggling. It felt so good to laugh again, it made her chest feel warm and bubbly...happiness.

As the two women talk about what type of food to make, the pack looks on in amazement. Through everything those two women have been through, they were always thinking of others and making sure they were fed until they were full and happy. The pack shared a look with each other, all seeming to have a silent agreement on the matter.

Bella smiles as she leans back, "Alright so we can make a list of stuff we need, we can go to the grocery store early tomorrow."

Emily nods in agreement, smiling as well, "Sounds good, I can bring Sam's truck so we'll have more room. Maybe the boys will help us with carrying the grocery bags."

The two women both turn towards the back at the same time, everyone of the male's groan knowing full well they would most likely be carrying everything. This caused the two women to smile wider.

After everything was written down in a notebook for groceries, Bella stood slowly, "Well..I better get home everyone."

"No you're not," growl Jacob.

Everyone stiffened as they looked at Jacob, who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest with fiery dark brown eyes. Bella blinks as she stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock at his behavior. Jacob NEVER acted like this before....before he phased. With a deep breath she folds her arms as she narrows her eyes, she wouldn't be pushed around anymore.

"And what gives you the right to order me around?" She asks as her head tilted to the side.

She watched as Jacob's nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed "I have every right, I know what leeches think, I know how they act towards something they want. I mean come one, the red headed leech is proof of what they'll do to get something they want. You. Are. NOT. Going. Home."

He says as he slowly pushed off the wall his shoulders slightly trembling. As she thought that over she glanced over as Sam moved Emily back behind the kitchen counter then he stood between her and Jacob, which told her Jake was unstable at the moment. With a sigh she slowly looked at Jacob, his eyes were full of anger...desperation...pleading...love.

For a moment she closes her eyes then looks in directly in the eyes, "I am going home Jake," she holds up her hand as he opens his mouth to speak, "BUT, I want you to sleep over...on the couch, this way I know my dad is safe....Jake he's my family, I can't be the cause of his pain...not again."

She couldn't help the sadness slip into her voice as she spoke, her eyes pleading with him to understand. As she spoke, he slowly stopped shaking than his shoulder's slumped in defeat as he put back his head and sighed, "Fine"

Jacob slowly looks at her again, his eyes softened as he slowly gives her a smirk, "I'm sleeping on you floor though."

Quickly he turned and walked out of the door as her eyes grew wide, quickly she followed him, "Wow wow wow wait a minute, you listen here Jacob Black, my dad will SHOOT you! You are not sleeping on my floor, hey are you even listening to me? JACOB!!!!"

Laughter filled the house as the door closed softly behind Bella as she walked quickly after Jake, scolding him as he got into the driver's side and the still yelling female gets on the otherside.  
\-------------------------------------------time skip-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled to a stop in front of Bella's house, she looked over at Jacob "You do know that even though you are the alpha, I'm not going to obey your orders right? I will listen to what you say, take it into consideration but if I choose to listen to them is my choice."

She says bluntly as she watched his face for any reaction, he narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing, with a sigh she opens the door to get out of the truck but a hand running from the bottom of her scalp stops her as warm fingers tangle into her thick chestnut hair as she turns to ask Jake what he's doing, something warm was pressed hard against her lips preventing her from speaking but she lets out a quiet gasp as her eyes grow wide then slowly close.

They sit there for ,she didn't know how long, their lips locked and moved together in a passionate kiss. He would nip her bottom lip causing her to gasp then their lips would lock together continuing a fiery dance between their lips, both seeming like they had been starved for the other since Bella had first came back to Forks.

Everything seeming to fade away from her until a song "Say Something by Christina Aguilera-Feat- A Great Big World" came on causing her to still, blinking her eyes open as she pulled away slightly from Jake. Her lips felt slightly tender from the kiss, she slowly licked her bottom lip noting that it was just slightly more fuller than usual.

As the song continued they stared at each other, looking for something in the other's eyes...silently telling the other what was on their mind, what they needed from the other. Bella slowly reached up, running her fingers through Jake's hair as both the lyrics and the boy -no he wasn't a boy anymore she thought- man in front of her made her heart speed up with so many emotions she couldn't tell them apart from each other.

For a moment she closes her eyes, "Look Jake...we can't do this...you have a imprint...I also thought wolfs couldn't do this type a thing, that it hurt both the wolf and the imprint if one or the other tried this with someone else," she says in a quiet voice, biting her bottom lip, not care that it hurt slightly since it was still sensitive from the kiss they had just shared.

She could feel his eyes on her face, looking for something to help him understand what to say to her than ever so slowly his hand that was buried in her hair slipped free from the stands of hair to move to her face and gently rub his thumb over her slightly reddened cheek.

Hesitantly she looks up at him, keeping her head down, causing her chocolate eyes to look large almost like she was a pup begging for something and in a way she was begging. Begging for him to be honest with her.  
Jacob shivers feeling their connection heat him up at his very core, he lays his forehead against her's as he lets out a breath, "Oh Isabella."

He whispers as his eyes stay locked with her, she shivers feeling heat roll down her back at hearing him call her by her full name. He never called her that, not even when they first met at kids.

Hearing her full name coming from him, for the first time, caused her to shiver at the sound. She was so use to everyone calling her "Bella" she had barely answered to "Isabella" anymore.

Her hands slowly moved down to his shoulders, she faintly noticed that they were trembling as she grabbed his bare shoulders. His skin felt hot under her hands. She was so use to cold pearl like body, not warm soft yet hard tanned body under her touch. Her eyes slowly stare up into his, he sucked in a breath as he stared down into the fragile and scared eyes of the woman he has loved since he was a child than ever so slowly he leans in closer kissing her again this time very gently almost barely touching at all.

Bella let out a sigh as her eyes closed feeling his lips against hers, pure bliss was what his kisses were to her. So right.

With a whimper she slowly pulls back her expression looked torn between happiness and despair, "W-we can't Jacob....I-I'm not your imprint.."

Before he could respond she was already running up to her house after slamming the truck door behind her, with a growl Jacob jumps out of the truck after turning off the engine and ran after her as the truck door slammed so hard shut the truck swayed on its tires from the force.

Bella fumbled with the keys than when she inserted the right key to unlock the door she was turned around, than pressed up against the door with a angry werewolf glaring down at her. She tries to shove him away only to have him pin her hands over her head with one of his own, she stared up into his eyes that almost seemed to glow amber under the porch light. He was breathing hard and his entire body was trembling as he took a step even closer to her causing their bodies to be a inch apart but when she took a breath her chest would just faintly touch his own causing them both to shudder.

He slowly lowers his head, gently nudging her head to the right to expose her throat and left shoulder to him.  
She lets out a startled gasp as she felt something wet and hot run from her shoulder up her jawline causing her to shiver, he had just licked her.

LICKED her! Her mind swirled around in confusion at the action, than she thought about how dogs showed affection by licking and she figured wolves would probably act similar is not the same way as dogs do to show affection.

She then jumped feeling his teeth bite down on her shoulder, she let out a whimpering sound as she felt the skin break under the presser of his teeth.  
As a response to her whimpering he let out a low rumbling growl from deep within his chest that sounded more animalistic than human.  
Her body trembled as he licked the wound on her shoulder, causing a slight sting of pain to blossom as his tongue ran over the wound slowly licking up the blood.

Ever so slowly Jacob pulled back as he licked the little bit of blood from his full bottom lip, his dark eyes staring down into her.

As they stared at each other Bella faintly noticed how cold it was getting outside since the sun was almost completely set, causing the sky to turn into a darkish blue grey color with a purplish tint toward one side of the sky and on the other side, in the dark blue color had stars slowly starting to appear in the ocean colored night sky. The sound of grasshoppers and frogs slowly started their songs as the night descended down onto the town of Forks.

After what felt like hours, Jacob slowly let go of her hands and took a step back.  
He was breathing hard then slowly growled out, "Unlock the door, Isabella...now."

The two of them just stare at each other for a moment, neither one of them making a move to do anything. Than slowly Bella lunged herself at Jacob, her trembling arms wrapped around his neck pulling him tightly against her body as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Almost instantly she was wrapped in a inferno of heat around her waist that seemed to consume her entire being, both body and soul consumed by the heat of her personal sun.

The last thing she remembers is the feeling of his warm lips against her temple and him whispering huskily into her ear, "I got you Isabella"  
That night, she had no nightmares, no sweet scent from a body as cold as marble and just as flawless skin.


	4. Author Note

I wanted to get everyones thoughts on the story so far as well as as for some help.

I have ideas for thr next few chapters but I wanted to know if you all think I should add Renesmee Cullen to the story as well as keep her as Jacob's imprint.

I know I have been hinting heavily that Isabella is his imprint, I simply would like to know all your thoughts on that matter as well as thr matter of Bella being human or not.  
I adore the idea of Bella being something else and I'll write more fanfiction dabbling with a few ideas that I enjoy with it but I wanted to know if you, my lovely readers, wanted Bella to be human.

I'd like there to be a vote on these two matters and I'll consider the total votes. 

Thank you all forr taking the time to read this ramble.  
Have a blessed day or night.

-T


End file.
